Check Yes Ben
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Both looked up, shocked when tires screeched against pavement and the Rust Bucket door flung open. Ben took a step back, and before he could utter a word Gwen violently yanked him inside the motor home and they took off.


Check, yes Juliet, are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside

Rain was pouring down in Bellwood, keeping the town's occupants safely inside their homes. Well, most of the town's occupants. One teenage boy, Kevin Levin, was standing in the rain outside of the Tennyson residence.

"Ben?" Kevin called up to the second story window "Come on"

"Go away, Kevin" Ben's voice cracked as he yelled down to him

"I'm not going anywhere without you"

Check, yes Juliet, kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight

Kevin picked up a rock, flicking it at Ben's window. He repeated this act an annoying amount of times, until Ben threw the window open and snapped for him to knock it off.

"Come down here" Kevin said again

Ben turned back into his room, sighing heavily. His eyes slipped shut, opening and flicking straight to his sneakers and jacket laying in the middle of the floor. He darted over to them, yanking on his jacket and thrusting the sneakers onto his feet. He rushed back over to the window and closed his eyes, leaping out.

Kevin caught him, and set him down gently on the ground.

Lace up your shoes  
Here's how we do

Run, baby, run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance

"Run" his voice was a whisper, and they took off down the street as fast as their feet would carry them.

Ben was panting as they ran, rain soaking his clothes as they got away from his house.

Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me

"It's just you and me forever" Kevin promised as they stopped to catch their breath a few blocks away

"I like the sound of that" Ben whispered breathlessly. He paused "I didn't say goodbye..."

Check, yes Juliet, I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye

And check, yes, Juliet, here's the countdown  
3, 2, 1, you'll fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind

"They don't need a goodbye. You'll be back when you're a legal adult, and they can't stop you then"

"They'll lock me out... I can never go back"

"Don't let them change your mind" Kevin murmured, reaching out and taking Ben's hand gently

Both looked up, shocked when tired screeched against pavement and the Rust Bucket door flung open. Ben took a step back, and before he could utter a word Gwen violently yanked him inside the motor home and they took off.

Lace up your shoes  
Here's how we do

Run, baby, run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance

"What the hell Gwen!?" He snapped, shoving away from his cousin

The redhead glared furiously at him

"I can't believe you! You aren't supposed to be with him! We all told you to stay away from him!"

"You don't know him!"

"We know him well enough" Grandpa Max called back from the front seat

"None of you know anything!" Ben cried out, turning and storming to the back of the RV

Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night, way up high  
The view from here is getting better  
With you by my side

Neither of other occupants of the vehicle said a word as Ben plopped himself down in a seat and stared longingly out the window. After a few moments he spotted a shadow in the woods, and realized Kevin was driving through the woods on a motorcycle, beside the RV.

His eyes widened, more tears slipping down his cheeks. He looked down at his sneakers, lifting his feet to tie the laces. He looked up at his Grandfather and cousin only briefly, before standing and marching over to the door.

Run, baby, run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run, forever will be

He looked back to them for a brief second before flinging the door open. The wind took it right off the hinges, and both of the other occupants looked back.

"Ben!" Gwen cried out

"Don't!" Grandpa Max yelled

Ben took a step back, well aware Gwen was coming for him. Kevin skidded to a stop, holding open his arms and Ben lunged out of the vehicle. He sailed through the air, landing in Kevin's arms.

Immediately Kevin placed him on the ground, allowing Ben to sit himself properly on the rear end of the motorcycle.

"Where's your car?" he asked as Kevin manoeuvred through the trees

"Vilgax trashed it. Still haven't fixed it. Haven't had time"

They pulled out onto the road and Kevin cranked the gas, sending them speeding away, leaving Gwen and Grandpa Max's screams in the distance.

Run, baby, run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me  
You and me, you and me


End file.
